Electrostatic toner polymer particles can be prepared by a process frequently referred to as “limited coalescence”. In this process, polymer particles having a narrow size distribution are obtained by forming a solution of a polymer in a solvent that is immiscible with water, dispersing the solution so formed in an aqueous medium containing a solid colloidal stabilizer and removing the solvent by evaporation. The resultant particles are then isolated, washed and dried.
In the practice of this technique, toner particles are prepared from any type of polymer that is soluble in a solvent that is immiscible with water. Thus, the size and size distribution of the resulting particles can be predetermined and controlled by the relative quantities of the particular polymer employed, the solvent, the quantity and size of the water insoluble solid particulate suspension stabilizer, typically silica or latex, and the size to which the solvent-polymer droplets are reduced by agitation.
Limited coalescence techniques of this type have been described in numerous patents pertaining to the preparation of electrostatic toner particles because such techniques typically result in the formation of toner particles having a substantially uniform size distribution. Representative limited coalescence processes employed in toner preparation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,060 and 4,965,131 to Nair et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,151 is representative of earlier work in this field and describes the use of carnauba wax to achieve similar toner morphology. The method comprises the steps of dissolving carnauba wax in ethyl acetate heated to a temperature of at least 75° C. and cooling the solution, so resulting in the precipitation of the wax in the form of very fine needles a few microns in length; recovering the wax needles and mixing them with a polymer material, a solvent and optionally a pigment and a charge control agent to form an organic phase; dispersing the organic phase in an aqueous phase comprising a particulate stabilizer and homogenizing the mixture; evaporating the solvent and washing and drying the resultant product.
Unfortunately, this technique requires the use of elevated temperature to dissolve the wax in the solvent and cooling the solution to precipitate the wax. The wax does not stay in solution of ethyl acetate at ambient temperature and as a result it is very difficult to scale up using this methodology.
The shapes of the toner particles have a bearing on the electrostatic toner transfer and cleaning properties. Thus, for example, the transfer and cleaning efficiency of toner particles have been found to improve as the sphericity of the particles are reduced. Thus far, workers in the art have long sought to modify the shape of the evaporative limited coalescence type toner particles by means other than the choice of pigment, binder, or charge agent. The shape of the toner particles is modified to enhance the cleaning and transfer properties of the toner.